


勸進表

by TeethHsu



Series: 馬趙故事 [2]
Category: San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types
Genre: Historical, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeethHsu/pseuds/TeethHsu
Relationships: Ma Chao | Ma Mengqi/Zhao Yun | Zhao Zilong
Series: 馬趙故事 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043922
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

> 秋，羣下上先主為漢中王，表於漢帝曰：「平西將軍都亭侯臣馬超、左將軍長史領鎮軍將軍臣許靖、營司馬臣龐羲、議曹從事中郎軍議中郎將臣射援、軍師將軍臣諸葛亮、盪寇將軍漢壽亭侯臣關羽、征虜將軍新亭侯臣張飛、征西將軍臣黃忠、鎮遠將軍臣賴恭、揚武將軍臣法正、興業將軍臣李嚴等一百二十人上言曰：昔唐堯至聖而四凶在朝，周成仁賢而四國作難，高后稱制而諸呂竊命，孝昭幼冲而上官逆謀，皆馮世寵，藉履國權，窮凶極亂，社稷幾危。非大舜、周公、朱虛、博陸，則不能流放禽討，安危定傾。伏惟陛下誕姿聖德，統理萬邦，而遭厄運不造之艱。董卓首難，蕩覆京畿，曹操階禍，竊執天衡；皇后太子鴆殺見害，剥亂天下，殘毀民物。乆令陛下蒙塵憂厄，幽處虛邑。人神無主，遏絕王命，厭昧皇極，欲盜神器。左將軍領司隷校尉豫、荊、益三州牧宜城亭侯備，受朝爵秩，念在輸力，以殉國難。覩其機兆，赫然憤發，與車騎將軍董承同謀誅操，將安國家，克寧舊都。會承機事不密，令操游魂得遂長惡，殘泯海內。臣等每懼王室大有閻樂之禍，小有定安之變，夙夜惴惴，戰慄累息。昔在虞書，敦序九族，周監二代，封建同姓，詩著其義，歷載長乆。漢興之初，割裂疆土，尊王子弟，是以卒折諸呂之難，而成太宗之基。臣等以備肺腑枝葉，宗子藩翰，心存國家，念在弭亂。自操破於漢中，海內英雄望風蟻附，而爵號不顯，九錫未加，非所以鎮衞社稷，光昭萬世也。奉辭在外，禮命斷絕。昔河西太守梁統等值漢中興，限於山河，位同權均，不能相率，咸推竇融以為元帥，卒立效績，摧破隗嚻。今社稷之難，急於隴、蜀。操外吞天下，內殘羣寮，朝廷有蕭墻之危，而禦侮未建，可為寒心。臣等輒依舊典，封備漢中王，拜大司馬，董齊六軍，糾合同盟，埽滅凶逆。以漢中、巴、蜀、廣漢、犍為為國，所署置依漢初諸侯王故典。夫權宜之制，苟利社稷，專之可也。然後功成事立，臣等退伏矯罪，雖死無恨。」遂於沔陽設壇場，陳兵列衆，羣臣陪位，讀奏訖，御王冠于先主。
> 
> 《三國志。蜀書。先主傳》

□ □ □ □ □

建安二十四年，劉備新得漢中。是繼入蜀取成都後的又一次重大成功。慶功宴上，便有人迫不及待地勸進了。

馬超並沒有聽清楚是誰先提出來的。今天不知怎地，老是恍神啊……

不過，誰先提的並不重要，很快地，勸進之言便滙聚成震耳欲聾的聲浪。馬超坐在僅次劉備的席位上，行禮如儀地陪著情緒高亢的文武眾官們觥籌交錯。半生顛沛的劉備總算在成都站穩了腳跟，在漢中跨出了成功的一大步，的確很值得高興。馬超以旁觀者的角度在心裡評論著。

「孟起，你聽聽！大夥兒恐怕是太高興，這麼快便都醉了。說的這是什麼話！？啊？皇上仍在曹賊手中，備豈有行此僭舉之理！」劉備口裡這麼說著，眼睛卻笑得瞇了起來。他的音量不大不小，既沒完全壓下勸進的聲浪，又恰恰讓眾人聽見他的謙讓，順道還提醒眾人：馬超尚未表態。

（老狐狸！）

馬超在心裡暗暗譏諷，臉上卻是恰到好處的笑容。就像他自始至終都很投入，為劉備奪下漢中而亢奮一般。

「超倒以為，值此國難，王命斷絕，為鳩集天下忠於漢室之臣民勤王救主，誅惡弭亂，此乃權宜之舉，苟利國家，專之可也。主公身為漢室宗親，藩衛中央，實屬順理成章。願主公莫矜一己謙退之德，為國盡誠，克復皇命，方能成大忠大孝之功。」馬超語畢，再次舉杯敬賀。

「孟起此言，備實不敢當。」劉備口中依舊謙讓著，眼中的笑意更深了。

然後在一片喧鬧中，馬超聽見一聲極低的嘆息。他向嘆息聲傳來的方向看去，是趙雲。在定軍山援黃忠，空營退敵，立下大功的趙雲。

都這把年紀了，他怎麼還是這麼……

這麼不合時宜。

諸葛亮在此刻出來說話了。「晉位稱王之事還需從長計議，今日大家同心慶賀主公得漢中才是正理，各位說是不是？」

眾人又是一陣轟然叫好。慶功宴氣氛熱絡地繼續。

馬超繼續行禮如儀地應酬著，認真扮演被分派的角色，該有的一舉一動，一言一行，一樣也不少，儘管諸葛亮──或許以及劉備──也知道他只是依照劇本一一演繹出他們要的。

馬超裝作不經意地掃視全場，瞄見趙雲坐在席上，他一向挺得筆直的腰桿，今日竟顯出幾分頹喪。

馬超離席，朝趙雲走去。

「趙將軍可是定軍山一役勞累過度了？主公得取漢中，趙將軍與黃將軍居功為多，慶功宴正該二位為主角，趙將軍如何看來精神有些不濟？超先乾為敬。」馬超朗聲說道。乘著舉杯飲酒時遮掩住口唇動作，用內力將聲量壓得極低的悄悄話傳到趙雲耳中：

「子龍，今夜可否過府一敍？」

趙雲見是馬超親來敬賀，當即起身還禮。微笑著答道：「許是有些不勝酒力。雲向不善飲，卻教馬將軍見笑了。」說著，舉起酒杯敬馬超，用同樣方式悄聲傳音入耳：

「孟起，我有好酒，到我那吧！」飲畢，那對溫潤的眼睛裡總算去了些抑鬱，望向馬超的眼中甚至極短暫地閃過一絲淘氣的笑意。

「趙將軍不勝酒力，超卻來勸酒，倒是超的不是了。還請趙將軍莫怪。」馬超哈哈一笑，作了一揖，重施故技悄聲道：「今日主公心情極佳，莫殺了風景，教眾人難相與。」說著，朝諸葛亮的方向看了一眼。

「馬將軍此言如此見外，莫不是拿雲取笑罷？」趙雲何嘗不明白諸葛亮的迴護之意，馬超的關懷之心。想到此節，他終於覺得今日的慶功宴不再那麼如坐針氈了。

馬超微笑著告退，又去向黃忠敬酒。黃忠倒是心思單純，於他，在垂暮之年能得重用，建功立業，引以為傲的箭術得以展示在世人面前，已是十分滿足。主公稱王，甚至稱帝也好，諸葛軍師這等心思縝密的人自會評估利害的。他既不能置喙，也無需置喙，從眾便好。是以他大概是席間除了主公與張飛那廝之外，最享受這場宴會的人了。

【待續】


	2. Chapter 2

馬超有時候會想，如果自己能像黃忠一樣做個單純的武人，必定會幸福許多。不過，生為馬騰長子，武藝與領軍才能兼具，不盡力守住父親打下來的基業是不可想像的。

──雖說，最後也沒能守住。

──但，總是盡力過了。

馬超不自覺唇角微揚，是個淒涼的笑容。滿殿的熱鬧中，只有堂弟馬岱看見了。

「大哥，怎麼了？」馬岱是個敏感的孩子，立刻便過來關心。馬超不禁暗罵自己：今日真是恍惚得厲害！馬岱看出來了，有心人又怎會瞧不見？今日的「演出」實在愧對觀眾。

「沒什麼。多謝小岱提醒。」馬超又換上了溫和而不失威嚴的笑容。無視馬岱疑惑的表情，馬超從容地回到自己的席位。再半個時辰應該就能告退了。今日不在狀況，待久了恐怕要生出些不必要的是非來。

若是今日的我遇見年少時的自己，多半要被輕視的吧？謹小慎微，終日憂懼，誠惶誠恐地行臣子之禮，日復一日，口裡只說他人想聽的場面話。

要多窩囊有多窩囊。

想到這裡，劉備又向他敬酒了。馬超在察覺自己的幾個小小失誤之後便隨時注意著，沒再出差錯。他笑容滿面地陪著劉備談談說說。劉備已經半醉，開始大著舌頭話當年。從桃園三結義開始，然後是那個仗勢凌人的督郵，接著，是白馬將軍公孫瓚。

「那是我昔日同窗啊！」劉備說著，不無感慨。「我雖不曾負他，但終究是把他最好的給帶走了。」劉備說到這裡，哈哈大笑，顯得有些蒼涼。

他指的是趙雲。這段故事他聽許多人說過許多次。各種不同的版本。比如說，張飛必定主力強調他大哥慧眼識才的部分。不過，有時他喝多了也會說：「子龍這人啊！看著好相處，其實硬氣得很。殺風景的事更是沒少做。他那些勞什子原則，條條框框的，把一個活生生的人框得方方正正的，無趣死了！」

說是這麼說，但馬超知道張飛是很喜歡趙雲的。趙雲這人有種神奇的魅力，讓每個人都沒辦法討厭他。跟他親近久了，要不喜歡他，那更是沒法兒想像的事。儘管正如張飛說的，他心裡那些原則框住了他，但那也正是他特別之處。亂世裡，但求苟活的人多得是，始終堅持不變，不做違心之事的人卻難得。

馬超想到了自己。

不，我與子龍一樣，不做違心之事。雖然原因與他有些不同……

──我已沒有心，如何違之？

□ □ □ □ □

馬超和主公聊得熱絡，趙雲看在眼裡是高興的。主公和軍師對馬超並不放心，當初在葭萌關，軍師用離間計斷了他繼續效忠張魯的可能；在馬超率軍加入圍城，十日下成都之後，馬超麾下的精銳便以傳授西涼戰陣技法的名義一一打散入其他人麾下；取漢中之戰，馬超空有平西將軍之名，卻無主帥實權；雖然馬超表現出來的順服已經幾乎無可挑剔，就連愛妾被賜與他人，幼子喪命張魯之手的消息傳來時，他也只是平靜地說：「知道了。」在主公慰問時恰到好處地顯出幾絲悲傷，接著說投主公時便已料到這個結局，但他不曾後悔。許是他命中無子吧！

簡短的幾句話，把主公感動得流下淚來。不多時，便替他做了媒，迎娶成都名族之女為妻。然而，軍師還是派了自己去「與他結交」。

說白了，也就是就近監視馬超，自己可算半個臥底了。趙雲不禁再一次嘆氣。

若當初等他主動投靠，也許君臣關係便不會像現在這麼微妙。從日後與馬超的交往中，趙雲能確定，當初若有足夠的時間，馬超是會誠心主動投靠的。

只是，當時的劉備軍沒有那麼多時間等。

每個選擇都必須付出代價。日後對馬超揮之不去的疑懼就是代價。不，或許即使真心投誠，他在氐、羌族人間的威望與領軍作戰的能力，便已在他身上烙下了「不可信」的戳記。

趙雲搖頭苦笑：我並非不通世事，在這些事上頭卻仍總是過於天真。都這個年紀了，看來是改進無望啊！

馬超要告退了。他辭過主公等人，又走向趙雲。

「趙將軍，超先行告退了。」馬超一揖，悄聲加了句：「子時一刻，洗馬池畔。」

趙雲笑著回禮：「馬將軍慢走。」對他眨了眨眼，表示知道了。

趙雲有時候會想，主公和軍師或許也看出他這個半臥底與被監視的對象意外地弄假成真，成了莫逆之交。不，或許這正是他們想要的。就像讓他娶成都名族之女一樣，羈絆越多，馬兒越是動彈不得。

不知道主公和軍師會不會有時也覺得可惜？畢竟，那是匹難得的千里馬。

就這麼栓在馬廄中，食粟衣裘，僕妾服事，空有駿足而再無奔馳之日。

不，不會的。北伐之日，孟起必得重用。到那時，我們便可並轡長安。

【待續】


	3. Chapter 3

趙雲在馬超離開之後不久便也告退。已喝醉的劉備興致甚高，拉著他調侃了一陣才放人。

「子龍啊！堂堂虎威將軍這麼不能喝可不行。方才和孟起說話時便見你沒怎麼喝，都在發呆。想些什麼呢？」

「……末將所想，無非是些練兵、移防的瑣碎軍務，沒什麼要緊的。」趙雲遲疑了一會兒，想到馬超先前的提醒，讓他「莫殺了風景，教眾人難相與。」對稱王一事的諫言話到嘴邊，終究吞了回去。

劉備仍一如當年初識時的親切，從未對趙雲擺主公的架子；趙雲也仍一如既往地謹守分際，絕不僭越臣下的立場。但，諫分田宅一事之後，兩人間的情誼確實有了微妙的改變。

「子龍你呀…還是這麼一板一眼的。大家都不是當年精力永遠用不完的小夥子啦！該休息就得休息，不准把自個兒累壞了。咱們的北伐大業可不能少了你。」劉備說著，又喝了一杯。

「末將知道。」

劉備仍拉著趙雲，似是有什麼話想說。諸葛亮輕搖羽扇走了過來。

「主公口裡囑咐子龍注意休息，手裡卻又拉著人不讓走，子龍究竟是該休息還是不該休息呀？」諸葛亮帶著揶揄的笑對劉備說道。「主公這麼捨不得子龍，依亮看，子龍今日還是再辛苦辛苦，陪主公盡興一醉罷！」

「孔明這麼一說，我就是真想留子龍也不敢留啦！」劉備哈哈大笑。諸葛亮乘機對趙雲眨眼示意。

「主公，末將今日尚未巡視軍營。弟兄們辛苦，也該敬他們兩杯。」趙雲微笑。

「子龍這麼一說，再留你，倒顯得我這個做主公的不體恤底下的弟兄了。」劉備又拉著趙雲的手親切地拍了拍，才依依不捨地放開。

趙雲再次行禮，然後轉身走出大殿。

目送著趙雲一如當年英挺的背影，劉備的笑容僵滯在臉上，直到觀者再也無法從其中感受到一絲一毫的笑意，才忽然像是老了十歲般頹然坐下。諸葛亮看著這個自己決心誓死追隨，為其胸中偉業鞠躬盡粹，死而後已的英主，一股悲哀之感油然而生。卻說不清是為他，還是為自己。

「孔明，為何阻止我？」劉備的聲音低得分不清他是真問，抑或僅是喃喃自語。

諸葛亮仍舊答了。「主公明知道子龍的答案，又何必問？」

「我戎馬半生，直到此刻，才第一次覺得接近了當初的理想。」劉備苦笑著看向諸葛亮。「可是，有些重要的東西卻遠了。孔明，我該後悔嗎？」劉備說話的音量比方才提高了些。但這次諸葛亮並沒有回答，只是拱手舉杯。

「亮再敬主公一杯。」

□  □ □ □ □

子時二刻，趙府。

趙雲巡完營趕回府邸時，已過了與馬超約定的時間。他匆匆來到洗馬池邊，只見馬超坐在池畔，手一下一下撥弄著池水，不知在想些什麼。

「雲『又』遲了。還請孟起見諒。」趙雲深深一揖，顯示道歉的誠意。

「是主公不放人，還是你又回營去了？」

馬超似是全副心神皆被洗馬池水吸引了一般，並不回頭看向趙雲，只是語帶調侃地應道。

「……都是。」

趙雲顯得有些不好意思。又見連待客的一盞清茶也無，連忙再次向馬超賠禮：「想是府中僮僕該好好整治整治了。孟起這等貴客上門也敢如此怠慢，連杯茶都不知道奉上！」說著，便要去把家僕叫過來責罵。馬超連忙阻止。

「不怪他們。我是翻牆進來的。他們怕是根本不知有賊潛入罷！」馬超笑著指指自己，神色間不無得意。

「既是賊，喝洗馬池水好啦！」趙雲笑著指指洗馬池。

「趙將軍不將我這賊扭送官府，已是天大的恩惠了。小賊豈敢挑剔？」馬超說著，作勢便要低頭飲水。

「孟起別胡鬧了。」趙雲連忙阻止。「還請稍候片刻，待雲取酒來。」

「喝茶便好。酒，還是下回再喝，今日喝得太多了，待會怕翻不過牆。」馬超雖非說謊，這卻只是次要的理由。他沒忘記趙雲今日在慶功宴上說過不勝酒力。

而且，這虎威將軍也確實向不善飲。

「這個容易，若孟起醉得翻不過牆，雲將孟起扔過去便是。」說是這麼說，趙雲仍是捧了茶具出來。待趙雲沏了茶奉上，馬超很滿意地抿了一口。

「果然還是子龍府上更好。」馬超喟然說道。

趙雲聽得此言，不由得心中一酸。他自然明白馬超的意思，因為他正是因此將兩人會面一敘之地改到自己府邸的。

「雲這裡豈能有比平西將軍府更好之處？真要說，恐怕也只有這能引賊半夜踰牆而來的洗馬池了。」趙雲笑道，自己也舉杯喝了口茶。「今日慶功宴上，見主公和孟起聊得熱絡，主公時不時開懷大笑呢！可是有什麼私藏的趣味掌故？看得雲實在眼饞，恨不得溜過去偷聽幾句。」

馬超知道趙雲只是有意轉移話題，像他這樣謹守分際，不欺暗室的君子，別說偷聽了，怕是在他耳邊說他都要捂住耳朵藉故走開。

馬超又想到張飛說的，「把一個活生生的人框得方方正正的，無趣死了！」忍俊不住，於是答道：「哪裡有什麼私藏的趣味掌故？是主公多喝了幾杯，自己話起當年。說他把公孫瓚帳下最好的，那個『終不背德』的小夥子拐走了。」

「終不背德……麼？」

趙雲低低的複誦聲，恰好淹沒在夜風吹過池畔竹林的沙沙聲中。波平如鏡的洗馬池水也教夜風吹皺了。

【待續】


	4. Chapter 4

趙雲不自覺嘆了一口氣。「孟起，我當年率郡中義從投公孫將軍，是因為他派兵剿滅黃巾餘黨，比起騙得韓馥以冀州相讓的袁紹，他更可能心懷天下蒼生一些。」

「子龍後來轉投主公，也是基於一樣的理由吧？」馬超輕啜一口茶之後接口。

趙雲頷首。「在最辛苦、最艱難的時刻，我也從未懷疑過自己的選擇。」趙雲停頓了片刻，續道：「直到現在，我仍然相信主公是值得我畢生追隨的明主。」

趙雲為兩人分別斟上第二杯茶，輕輕嘆息後再次開口。「只是今日……」趙雲猶疑著，一時找不到適當的言語。

「只是今日醉後，突然生出幾分迷惘？」馬超微笑著替他說下去。

「孟起，雲不是不明白眾人對升官晉爵的渴望，」趙雲正色說道。「主公此時稱王，幾乎所有的人都能得利。雲雖淺薄，也能說出幾項主公不得不逕行稱王的理由。然而一旦這麼做了，我們和各路為一己私利，在亂世中攪弄風雲的亂臣賊子又有多少差別呢？」

「亂臣賊子一樣是人生父母養，也各有其攪弄風雲的理由。」馬超哈哈一笑。趙雲自然聽得出他話裡的自嘲之意。

「我們視曹賊為亂臣賊子，曹賊何嘗不是視我們為亂臣賊子？正義之師與亂臣賊子在起事之時本無太多不同。非要說的話，也只是成王敗寇之別罷了。」馬超淡淡說道。

「孟起你……」趙雲想反駁，馬超卻自顧自說下去。

「我知道，這話子龍必定覺得離經叛道，難以苟同。」馬超喝完杯中的茶。「但，在最終大局底定之前，誰又能看出兩者之別呢？」

馬超的聲音很輕，幾乎淹沒在季夏最後一批蟬的聲嘶力竭中；然而聽在趙雲耳裡，他的一字一句卻是太清晰，太明白了。

趙雲怔怔地發起愣來。馬超並不打擾他，自己取過茶壺替自己斟茶，喝完便再沏一壺，並且不忘將趙雲杯中已冷的茶湯倒掉，重新替他斟上。

馬超是知道趙雲的。當初趙雲主動與他結交，他雖未推拒，但也僅是與對待旁人無異的客氣防備。他知道趙雲是劉備最信賴，諸葛亮最倚重的左膀右臂；雖未曾結拜，驕傲的關羽與衝動的張飛卻都視他如弟，感情深厚。這樣一個穩坐權力中心，對誰都淡而有禮的人，何以主動要與自己結交？答案再清楚不過了。

所以一開始，馬超對趙雲自然是厭惡的──不過是主人身邊一條聽話的狗罷了。

雖然厭惡，趙雲畢竟是劉備身邊的重要人物，虛與委蛇仍是必要的。因此，兩人相識之初，便這樣維持著不冷不熱的「交情」。趙雲對馬超有意無意的疏遠從來不以為意，仍是一貫的噓寒問暖，不時邀約他比劃、喝酒。

儘管，這個人酒量實在不怎麼樣。

然後，有一天，馬超發現自己無法繼續厭惡趙雲了。

當他獨排眾議，勸劉備將打算分賜諸將的田宅歸還原主時，馬超還以為又是諸葛亮安排好的戲碼，就像綿竹關那場戲一樣。只是那回扮的是猛將，這回扮的是黑臉。

劉備和諸葛亮讓趙雲獨自承受眾將的怨恨還真是毫不心疼啊！馬超這麼想著。直到他在劉備和諸葛亮眼中捕捉到那一閃而過的慌亂，他們交換了幾個眼神之後，劉備才鎮定地宣布聽從趙雲的諫言。為平息眾人的不滿，後續的論功行賞，只有趙雲一無所得。他卻毫不在意，連一絲怨憤之情也不曾見過。

既無法厭惡他，甚至有些敬佩他，虛與委蛇對馬超而言便不再輕鬆愉快了。終於有一天馬超忍不下去，單刀直入地問他：

「子龍著意與超結交，可是奉軍師之命？」

趙雲愣了兩秒，竟爽快地承認了。

「只是，軍令是真，與孟起情誼也是真。」他微笑著這麼說。「若雲得與孟起結為好友，實乃幸甚；若否，雲不必做『絆馬索』，亦是幸甚。」

馬超永遠記得那時趙雲明亮的眼神，和如釋重負的笑容。

那之後，兩人才真正成為無話不談的好友。

像趙雲這樣的人，很難接受自己與亂臣賊子毫無二致吧？雖然他現在正與「前亂臣賊子」的好友夤夜敘話。

「他人或許分不出差異，但，身處其中的自己卻不可迷失。」趙雲似乎有了結論。「謝謝你，孟起。」趙雲一口飲盡自己杯中已不燙舌，溫度正適中的茶。

「子龍說過，每個選擇都必須付出代價。」馬超再次替他斟滿。笑問：「這個選擇的代價恐怕不低。子龍可想明白了？」

趙雲毫不遲疑地點頭。

「那麼，超在此以茶代酒，敬有所不為的狷者一杯！」馬超舉杯。

「雲也敬翻牆『進取』的狂者一杯！」趙雲舉杯。兩人相視而笑。

□ □ □ □ □

建安二十四年秋，以平西將軍馬超為首的一百二十位文武官員聯名上表漢帝，進劉備為漢中王。

唯趙雲不在其中。

【完】


End file.
